A 1,2-alkane polyol has been used in, for example, cosmetics, an ink for inkjet printers, a raw material for fibers, and a coating material such as a paint. However, the 1,2-alkane polyol is a compound which is easily oxidized and easily decomposed with the passage of time. When the 1,2-alkane polyol is decomposed, an acid and an aldehyde are generated from the 1,2-alkane polyol. Therefore, it has been apprehended that coloring, smell, stimulatory and the like are emanated from the acid and the aldehyde.
As a method for stabilizing ethylene glycol which one of alkane polyols, there have been proposed a method for adding a carboxylic acid derivative to ethylene glycol (see, for example. Patent Literature 1), a method for adding a thiazoline derivative to ethylene glycol (see, for example, Patent Literature 2), and the like.
In recent years, it has been desired to inhibit deterioration of a 1,2-alkane polyol having 4 to 18 carbon atoms, which is chemically unstable and easily deteriorates with the passage of time, and to develop a composition containing a 1,2-alkane polyol having 4 to 18 carbon atoms other than ethylene glycol, which can be suitably used in cosmetics, an ink for inkjet printers, a raw material for fibers, a coating material such as a paint, and the like.